bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Back In Sync
'''Back in Sync '''is the 11th episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on May 1st, 2011. Plot Dan and Drago are trying to get full control of Zenthon but fail. Then, they attempt to fly up a cliff but the strong wind pushes them down. Drago tells Dan that they are falling out of sync, but then they are paid a visit by their old friend Wavern as a spirit-voice who helps them. She tells them they have to help the Brawlers and get back in sync. Also, Paige and Rafe talk about the Brawlers as they were sent to be their students. Rafe says that he wanted to be like them after watching them battle against the Gundalian forces but realizes that they need to help them. Paige still doubts them. Meanwhile Marucho is confronted by his father and must decide how to save Bakugan Interspace from further destruction. Marucho's father tells him to quit the Brawlers but after a talk from Trister, Marucho decides not to quit. In the cafe, Sellon and Anubias sit there as Sellon compares a wilting rose to the Battle Brawlers falling apart. Marucho and Trister also battle Jack Punt to prove to his dad that battling is his life and is okay for him. In the end, Marucho wins his battle, making his dad and Kato proud. His dad decides that letting him battle is the best course of action. Shun just leaves and tells Taylean that they have their own battles to worry about. Taylean thinks they should congratulate them but Shun blows him off. At the end, Dan and Drago succeed in flying up the cliff, in the process getting fully back in sync. Then, Wavern appears in a spirit-body and congratulates them. Then, she told them to keep trying to find out who the masked entity haunting their visions is. thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|right Battles *Marucho vs Jack Punt: Marucho wins Character Debuts/Returns *Kato (first debut since third season) *Wavern (first debut since second season as spirit form) *Runo Misaki (on Marucho's computer screen) (first debut since third season) *Julie Makimoto (on Marucho's computer screen) (first debut since third season) *Alice Gehabich (on Marucho's computer screen) (first debut since second season) *Mira Clay (on Marucho's computer screen) (first debut since second season) *Ace Grit (on Marucho's computer screen) (first debut since second season) *Baron Leltoy (on Marucho's computer screen) (first debut since second season) *Fabia Sheen (on Marucho's computer screen) (first debut since third season) *Jake Vallory (on Marucho's computer screen) (first debut since third season) *Ren Krawler (on Marucho's computer screen) (first debut since third season) Bakugan Seen *Titanium Dragonoid *Wavern (first debut since second season) *Infinity Trister (Tristar) *Taylean *Krakenoid BakuNano Seen *Jamsaber﻿ Mechtogan Seen *Zenthon Trivia *This episode marks Wavern's first appearance since season 2 even though she technically died by Drago's hands with him evolving into Helix Dragonoid. *There was a different opening sequence before the theme song in this episode. *Due to Tristar and Marucho fighting and Tristar glowing and releasing blue energy in the preview, many fans believed that he is spawning a Mechtogan. *Marucho's and Jack Punt's battle in this episode marks Marucho's first win in this series. *All of the main six brawlers of the Battle Brawlers are shown in this episode in Marucho's computer screen. *Dan, Shun and Marucho are shown in their New Vestroia outfit for the first time after the series. *Neathians are shown in their true form for the first time since Gundalian Invaders. *Many old Brawlers are seen on Marucho's computer. *This is the first time the Perfect Core is mentioned since season 2. Gallery Razvstd.PNG Chaosbakugan.png Drago on zenthon.png ZenthonBeingTamedOne.jpg ZenthonBeingTamedThree.jpg Marucho's dad.png RafeNeathianForm.jpg Anubias i sellon kafejka.jpg Hnunh.png Njnn.png Jmji.png Ytgt7o.png Tygybgt.png Kkbg.png H8oh.png TristerBlushing.jpg WavernTwo.jpg Titanium drago sun.png KrakenoidSeven.jpg KrakenoidOne.jpg KrakenoidTwo.jpg Screen shot 2011-05-02 at 3.29.58 AM.png Screen shot 2011-05-02 at 3.30.05 AM.png Screen shot 2011-05-02 at 3.30.33 AM.png KrakenoidSix.jpg KrakenoidFour.jpg KrakenoidFive.jpg Annoying jack.png Trister using CLIMG WATER.png Anubias odcinek 11.jpg Picture 187652.png Trister.png Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan episodes